No More Secrets
by Topazwolf
Summary: Two new people come to Tortall. They see Kel and Neal chaos follows, good chaos, not bad chaos.My first t/p fic pleaz r/r


A/N: Hi, this is still the same story as last time ( hopefully readable!!!) sorry about the other one and thanx to the person who told me!! I appriciate it. I'm new at this so pleaz excuse me if I mess up a lot. ::growls:: I hate my computer! I have to retype this whole thing!!! Well, enough talking let's get to the story!! Hope you like it pleaz review!

Disclaimer: Talen Crystal and Deyist are mine all other people and places belong to Tamora Pierce.

"Come on, Neal," Kel called over her shoulder.

"I don't know why your so excited, it's just another pair of nobles from Mirthros knows where," Neal grumbled.

"You're just grumpy because it's so early," Kel said cheerfully as they trotted to the palace entrance to greet the new guests, it was a new custom recently announced by the king. "And besides, their not just nobles, they're a _king and queen!_ From the other side of the world no less." Kel added.

The sound of trumpets blasted through the air, announcing important guests were arriving at the palace. Kel and Neal quickly found their place among the other third year pages. Then, through the palace gate, marched ten soldiers, clad in blue hose and shirts and silver tunics. They were followed by two nobles, the king and queen of the distant realm. The two were all a king and queen should be. The king rode a solid black mare that had an aura of pride and was obviosly the domonent horse in it's herd. The king himself had on a tunic made of a silver matierial that looked sparkly one minute and regular the next._ It's probably spelled_ Kel thought, she would ask Neal later. The queen was beautiful, almost as much as Queen Thayet. The queen's horse, a twin of the kings, knew that he was being watched. The black gelding held his head high and his tail was in a perfect arch, he looked like a show horse. The queen wore an elegant dress, it was blue and whe the sun hit it, it sparkled, but unlike the kings it continued to shine. Kel sighed, she would love to wear that dress.

"Announcing their majisties King Talen and Queen Crystal of Deyist," called an announcer. Everyone clapped excitedly, even Neal, Kel noticed, despite his eairlier grumpiness. With that everyone went to eat the morning meal. The pages went to change into traing clothes because, unlike evryone else they were not given the day off.

That evening in the banquet hall the pages and squires had their own tables and the servents were presenting dinner. As soon as everyone was seated and quiet, King Jonathan stood up.

"Welcome everyone, I would like to introduce the people for whom this feast is being held," the King announced, to right the nobles from that morning stood up. Kel was closer now so she got a better look at their faces, the queen was beautiful, her dark brown, almost black, eyes were dancing, but Kel thought she could see sadness, too, her hair was black and came just to her shoulders, which Kel thought odd, for a noble lady. The king was handsome, his light brown hair that was slightly messy, he had bright green eyes that were ever laughing.

"Greetings everyone, as some of you may know I am King Talen and this is the ever beautiful Queen Crystal," he grinned and Queen Crystal blushed. Kel would love to get a complement like that, she looked at Neal, she wanted a compliment like that from him. She didn't relize she was staring until King Talen's voice roused her from her trance. " We hope to get to meet and know all of you better. We will be staying until midwinter. Recently our land has faced some hard times," he sighed sadly and for a moment the laughter left his eyes, it quickly returned and he went on, " We are new rulers in our land and we have come to visit Tortall to help us form our land. Thank you for letting us visit you magnificent land." Everyone clapped as King Talen sat down. King Jonathan said the prayer and everyone began to eat.

During the meal, Kel noticed that the king and queen _were_ young. They were twently-five at the most. Kel wondred what could have happened in the distant land. As if to answer her unspoken question Neal commented.

"A war I bet," Neal said between bites," that's why they're so young."

"It must've been a jolly fight," Owen commented happily.

"I feel bad for them, the old king and queen must have died and it was one of their parents'," Kel told the boys. When Neal saw the sad look in her eyes he draped a comforting arm over her shoulder. Neal's heart quickened, just touching her made his heart beat faster. _Too bad I haven't got a chance,_ Neal thought.

"You're right, Kel," Neal agreed," we shouldn't joke." Kel flashed Neal a big smile. They were so close, Kel though she saw a change in Neals eyes, but when she blinked it was gone.

"I hear you have a girl page," Crystal commented during the meal.

"Yes," confermed King Jonathan." She and the other pages are sitting right over there." He pointed to a table not to far away. Talen and Crystal exchanged glances.

"I think it's a good idea, we need women fighting too." Talen commented. The King and Queen laughed.

"I'm glad you think so," Queen Thayet giggled.

That night Talen and Crystal were in their room, a fire illuminated the room.

"I think it's them, Keledry and Nealen, they seem to like each other ," Crystal commented.

"I think you are right, my sweet," Talen kissed Crystal's hand," and we must do something about it." They smiled at each other.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

That morning Neal woke to someone shaking him.

"Your usually awake an hour before now, what's wrong? Are you sick?" asked Lalasa's concerned voice. Neal grunted, then thought _Why is Lalasa in my room?!_

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Hope you liked it! Sorry again, pleaz review!!!  
~Topazwolf~


End file.
